From The Depths Of Hell
by LewisFanFic
Summary: Mia has escaped the horrors she faced from the necronomicon. She looks to put everything behind her, possibly start over fresh, but the demons from her past prevent that from happening. In a post-apocalyptic future, Ash mourns the death of Humanity and looks to put a stop to the deadites once and for all.(Contains spoilers from Evil Dead(2013), Army Of Darkness and Evil Dead 2)
1. Can't forget

**Hello everyone, today I am having a go at doing a Evil Dead Fanfiction that is a direct continuation of the 2013 remake. Since this takes place right after that obviously there will be spoilers. Hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I ain't a pro at this sort of thing, I just want to see what I can do when it comes to telling a story. This will feature Ash later on but at the moment it is just following Mia, I have some sort of plot planned out where the two meet up. Also the Original/Bad ending of Army Of Darkness is the one that's cannon here. The beginning is also slightly based off the original post credit scene from the 2013 film. That is also where I got the story picture from.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Can't forget**

* * *

Nothing could be heard, except the sound of birds singing in the tall trees. An endless road with tons of these giants on either side. No life, it was as if this corner of the world was cut off from civilization. Suddenly there was movement, a small white mouse crept out of the foliage. The mouse hesitated looking right as if anxious about the threat of incoming traffic. There hadn't been a vehicle come down this road for hours.

After a few seconds, this mouse started to idly make its way across the road. It was only when it reached the halfway point did it realise the immediate danger. Before it could even react a boot descended on it. Making a squeak of terror then a loud crunch, it's life was over within a second.

Mia stopped and looked down. She slightly moved her boot over onto its side to inspect the bottom of it. Her past self would probably have been disgusted. But that version of her was gone. With a grunt she scrapped the remains of the mouse off her boot with her remaining hand and continued down the road.

For what felt like a eternity she had just walked. She didn't dare even to think for too long or the memory's would hit her and she would be reduced to nothing, Stop dead in her tracks and collapse. But she couldn't forget. Everything was still in the back of her mind and it made her head throb.

Blood still fell from the stump, and she was still soaked with blood from the events prior. Blood fell from her body like water dripping from a tap, hitting the concrete. Behind her was a endless trail of red stretching into the distance.

The sun was high in the sky now and Mia began to feel the heat. _How long has it been since I've had a drink_? Mia tried to remember but all she could think of was David. _He's at peace now_. The thought of him made her smile. _He saved me_.

Mia stopped. She heard it before she even saw it. A truck roared over the horizon coming her way. Was she hallucinating? Mia blinked a couple of times and then proceeded to rub her eyes with her one hand. But no the pick up truck was real, and it seemed to grow larger and louder as it came closer. The truck came to a stop beside Mia.

The windows were so dirty that Mia couldn't see the interior of the truck. The windows rolled down to reveal a man, who couldn't have been much older than herself. He was wearing a Michigan state Spartans cap, he also had a goatee and dark glasses which hid the color of his eyes.

For what felt like a good minute he just stared. Mia stared back with a blank expression, devoid of emotion. The man however had a expression that was a mix of confusion and something else. Mia knew she must have looked like something straight from hell, as she held her handless arm behind her back as if to hide it. As if she was ashamed, But if anything she wanted to show the world. Explain to them what had happened. She would be titled crazy but she didn't care. Just someone to talk to would be nice.

"S-S-So, um, you like need a lift or something?" The man asked, taking off his dark glasses to reveal bright green eyes. He leaned over opening the passenger door.

Mia didn't say anything. There was nothing she could say. She expected him to panic or to drive right passed her. But no he acted like this was something that happened every day. Like every day a girl in a blood red dress, walking down a road, face covered in blood and only one hand, was something that happened a lot round these parts.

Mia smiled. That smile slowly turned into hysterical laughter, as she slowly got on her knees and started howling into the sky like a wolf would at the moon. She then let herself fall onto the concrete and curl up into a ball. The laughing turned into sobbing; her vision began to blur. The once quite wilderness was now loud with the sound of Mia crying. She let all the memory's attack her like a swarm of angry bees.

The man in the rusty pick-up truck now seemed to panic as he killed the engine, got out of his truck and started pacing, muttering to himself.

"Ah shit, Hey ma'am I'm going to get you help okay." He then realised Mia's stump and the blood oozing out of it. Mia began to weep uncontrollably in a puddle of her own blood. Her crys of pure agony sent shivers down the mans neck.

The man picked her up, and placed her in the passenger side of the truck placing his hand on her neck as if to check for pulse. "I'm going to get you into town, find a hospital or police, something." The man reached over opening the glove compartment, revealing a small first aid kit and a revolver. He grabbed the kit and opened it. Producing some bandages he began to tend to Mia's wounds.

"They're all dead! I couldn't help them. That fucking book..." she groaned as the man tended to her stump, she struggled to focus. "No police, they will just-" Mia then felt herself loosing conciousness, either from shock or loss of blood. It didn't matter as her whole field of view started to become black.

"You just hold on, can't have you dying in my truck." The man slammed the passenger door shut and got in the drivers side. He hesitated before starting the engine to look over at Mia. Her head was resting against the window and her eyes were closed. "Name's Nick by the way, if you can still hear me." The man remarked before turning the key. He did a U turn to go back the direction he came in. His shaking hands nervously gripped the wheel and he put his foot down, driving off without a second thought.

"Mia..." she muttered. The pain still raced up her spine, making thinking let alone talking a difficult task.

Mia slipped in and out of consciousness as he drove. She dreamed about David and when they were kids; they were so happy back then. When she was awake she stared out the window, catching glimpses of other vehicles passing as they headed closer to civilisation. She looked down at where her hand used to be. Nick had done a bad job of trying to stop the bleeding, as blood was now seeping through the bandage and dripping onto the seat.

"You're going to be okay kid. Just 1 mile to the nearest town. Don't you die on me." Nick said without turning to face her.

Mia looked up at Nick, "I'll never be okay again." she said, before closing her eyes and letting her head rest against the pane.

The rest of the drive was silent and uneasy. Nick constantly looked over at Mia, checking she wasn't losing to much blood. Mia however remained still.


	2. Reunion Party

**Chapter 2 here. Please give me feedback as I think I need to improve on things like setting scenes etc. I wrote chapter 1 and 2 in a day. I am going to start uploading 1 per week from now on so I have time to improve each chapter before I post it. Of course chapter might get delayed if I don't think they are up to standards. Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Reunion Party**

* * *

"You're going to die here you pathetic junkie!" The abomination crawled desperately towards her, hungry for her soul.

Mia stopped her struggling and ignored the pain. At that moment anger, rather than fear filled inside her. This Demon who wanted her dead just became no different from everyone else who ever looked down on her. "I've had enough of this shit!" Mia turned over and pushed as hard as she could on the car, at the same time she pulled. Mia screamed, the pain sent a shock wave through her entire body. Her hand was now only attacked by a few threads of skin and bone. _Should I just lie here and wait for death?_ It probably wouldn't be so bad compared to what she was feeling right now. Finally with one last pull, her arm and hand separated sending one last punch of pain. She didn't dare look at the result, but she could feel the blood squirting out of where her hand used to be.

Quickly she grabbed the chainsaw and stood up to face her demon, moving backwards out of primal instinct to escape. She could see her warm breath as she exhaled into the freezing night air. shivering, she tried to calm herself and her breathing started to slow. She watched as the monster edged towards her at a steady pace. It came to a stop next to her feet; lifting its head looking directly into Mia's eyes.

"I will feast on your soul!" The abomination exclaimed. The blood rain started to come down heavier.

Mia drove the stump into the handle of the chainsaw. She inhaled as she lifted the chainsaw to meet the abominations head. "Feast on this motherfucker!" With that, she lurched forward and rammed the chainsaw into its head. Blood, pieces of skull, and brain matter flew in all directions. Mia didn't hold back, she let all her rage be powered through this chainsaw; rocking it back and fourth as the cabin burned in the background. More internal organs were sent flying as Mia dragged the chainsaw down to the torso area with ease. Adrenaline flowed through her veins. _This if for my friends_.

Mia opened her eyes. A normal white ceiling. She thanked god it was all a dream not wanting to be back at that place. Mia wasn't sure about much nowadays but if there was a Devil, then there must be a God. She didn't have the energy to move her head, but she already had an idea of what her current situation was. She was in a comfortable hospital bed with multiple tubes going into her body.

She could hear the beeping of the heart rate monitor. It felt like years since Mia had her head on a pillow as comfortable as this. It relaxed her, and for a second her life wasn't so fucked up.

"So they just found her?" Mia could hear what she assumed to be nurses gossiping about her just outside the door.

"They found her when?" She heard one of them ask.

Mia sat up slowly to check out her surroundings. She was in a normal hospital room, the walls were painted white, with pictures of beautiful countryside scenery hanging on them. There was also what looked like kids drawings framed up on the walls, drawn with bright colours.

To the right there was a wooden table with a wooden chair positioned next to it. To the left there was the door with a metal handle that led to the hallways of the rest of the hospital. What Mia would give to spend the rest of her pathetic existence in this plain room undisturbed. There was one light bulb, but the majority of the light was coming from the window to the right where daylight crept in. _How long was I out?_

The door opened and a middle aged nurse with blonde hair came in. She did a double take when she realised that Mia was awake. Her mouth hung open in shock.

"We didn't think you would wake up!" she said in amazement.

"How long was I out?" Mia questioned "And where's Nick?" Who is the only other person Mia knew who was still alive.

The nurse came in shutting the door and walked over to Mia. She began to adjust the heart rate monitor and the tubes connected to her.

"You were out five days, you lost a lot of blood. What did you expect you came in here without a hand?" She didn't look Mia in the face and just continued to fiddle with the electronics.

"Yea well shit happens." Mia shrugged not knowing what else to say.

"Losing a hand is just shrugged of as shit happens? Anyway how did that even happen?" She now looked up intrigued.

"I don't know. Maybe I fell?" Mia said sarcastically.

"You don't want to say that's fine. Anyway the guy you came in here with was carrying you, drenched in blood just like you. Only moments later the cops came in and took him away. Speaking of which they have been visiting you every day to check if you're awake. They should be here soon actually." And with that she turned and left.

"Shit" She wanted to tell them everything but they would just call her crazy. No doubt Eric, Olivia and Natalie's relatives had already filled a missing persons report forcing the cops to look harder. How could they forgive her? She couldn't even tell them what had happened. Maybe she should just tell them she killed them all; it would be easier to explain.

Mia heard heavy footsteps and the door handle turned. A black male entered he smiled when he saw Mia; revealing his shiny white teeth. "Rise and shine!" He wore a white shirt a tie and had very polished business shoes, that you could probably see your own reflection in. He picked up the chair from the corner of the room and placed it next to Mia's bed. As he sat he leaned forward closely to talk to her.

"I'm Detective Johnson, but you can call me Mark if you want to." He never took his gaze of Mia and she could tell he was going to press for information. He seemed to carry himself around like he adored himself, or he just loved his job.

"I understand you were found wandering down a road not far out of town five days ago, is that correct young lady?" He asked, sitting back and folding his arms and becoming more relaxed.

"Yes."

"But you weren't all there were you? We understand where you went, Eric's friends informed us about your cold turkey mission. The thing is, we went up that road and we couldn't find the cabin you supposedly went to. Nothing there just dirt and trees no Eric, Natalie, Olivia, even your brother was nowhere to be found. We did find some other important things that we would like you to explain. And also why we found you minus a hand." He now seemed to be accusing Mia of something that she was only witness to. A witness in her own body unable to control herself. _Don't do it, don't cut it off bitch,_ Mia pushed the memory's away. She couldn't control herself, that bitch had control of her soul.

"Please Detective you have no idea what I've been through. If you have to drag me down to the station go ahead." Mia said sounding defeated.

"We will be doing that but there is some good news. The nurses tell me someone cares about you enough to pay for a prosthetic hand." Mia frowned.

"But who would-"

"That will be all get dressed. I'll be just outside. Doctors tell me once you get that new hand your ready to go." He said cutting off Mia and standing up to leave.

Mia wasn't fond of the new hand. It looked like a mannequin's hand and smelled strange. She did however get some clean clothes and had time to take a shower. She now wore a red hoodie, blue jeans and some basic sneakers. She placed her hand on the door handle but hesitated, _here we go I guess. S_he took in a breath then turned the handle. No sooner after she left her room Mark grabbed her arm and dragged her outside to his car. It was now starting to get dark as the blood red sun descended below the horizon. She barely had time to smell the fresh air which she was now forever grateful for.

Within 20 mins she was in an interrogation room with photos of all her friends, and her brother layed out in front of her on the table. Mark came in, nodded directly at the mirror on the back wall and sat down opposite Mia; his back was facing the mirror. He rested his arms on the table and glanced at the photos before looking at Mia.

"So let's cut to the chase Mia. Where are your friends?" Mark seemed to grow impatient as he twiddle his thumbs.

"You have to listen to me very carefully. You won't believe a word of me. But I swear on all things holy, I had nothing to do with their deaths!" Mia said firmly as she clenched her fists.

Mark smirked, "You know what, that is pretty funny. I mean really. You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"We found the chainsaw Mia. Right there on the fucking ground." Mark searched Mia's face for a reaction. Mia sat back and looked down at her feet. The wrong thing to do.

"It gets even better, we got the DNA from the blood of the chainsaw and we got matches for all your friends. Including your brother. And there is no fucking cabin in sight."

_All of my friends, my brother how did-? Oh fuck, the raining blood_. Mia had nothing to say, there was nothing to say. She turned her head away from mark and stared at a spot on the wall, hoping for him to leave.

"So we got the murder weapon. Now we just need the motive." As Mark said this he turned his head to the mirror behind him and gave a thumbs up.

The door opened loudly startling Mia causing her to jump a bit. In came a police officer carrying a large evidence bag. Inside was the bloodied chainsaw that Mia recognised instantly. Mia couldn't help but half smile at seeing her trusty companion again, _you set me free_. Mia wanted that attached to her arm instead of what she currently had. Mark noticed Mia's reaction and gave her a stern look, Mia quickly returned the look, almost mocking him. The officer carefully placed the bag on the table, in front of Mark and Mia. Mark pulled him to the side and whispered something in his ear, "About the other thing-" The officer nodded and quickly left leaving the door open.

"That look on your face was that nostalgia?" Marks look gave it all away. _I fucking got you,_ that's what that look said.

"Just maybe. But not for the reason you think. That chainsaw helped me through a difficult time. Now if it's all right with you I'd like to talk to a lawyer." Mia was half playing along now.

"Just one second. We found something else that may jog your memory." The officer then came back in carrying another evidence bag, smaller this time. Inside it was, _oh god please no!_. The officer slammed the necronomicon down on the table making Mia jump once more, this time out of true fear. Fear that history would repeat itself. "Easy Jefferson, don't go damaging police evidence, you know this is our friend here's diary. It's got some dirty sketches in too, and not the good kind." Mark giggled at his own immature joke, Jefferson however just gave a disgusted look and left slamming the door behind him. "Jesus who woke up on the one side of bed this morning." Mark said scratching his forehead and grinning. He picked up the evidence bag removing the necronomicon placing it in front of Mia. He used one hand and pushed it towards her. Panicking Mia stood up kicking the chair over as she did, it hit the floor with a loud clang.

"Jesus Christ, what does this thing come with some disease I don't know about?" Mark sounded annoyed. No doubt he didn't understand any of this. He knew deep down that Mia didn't seem to be the kind of girl to have butchered all her friends and her brother. He gave Mia a concerned look now like he was worried about her.

"You don't know the half of what that book can do." Mia trembled with fear. She turned away as if even looking at the book would cause the entire room to set ablaze and both of them would be burned alive.

Mark sighed, stood up and walked round the table towards her. He tried to place a hand on her shoulder put she flinched.

"Don't you fucking touch me."

"Listen you stay here tonight. At least think things through, it's safe here. You can get yourself a lawyer in the morning."

Mia turned to face Mark, she was shaking like a leaf. She nodded "Sure, but you get that thing locked up in a safe. Jesus it's fucking cold in here."

Mark gave a warm smile which comforted Mia a little bit, "Jefferson get in here!"

Jefferson poked his head around the door, "Yes sir?"

"Show Mia to her cell she's staying here tonight." Jefferson rolled his eyes and then motioned with his arms for Mia to follow. Just before she was about to leave she hesitated, "I know you're just doing your job." She smiled and left.

A moment later and Jefferson entered the interrogation room again alone. Mark was still sitting at the table his legs crossed. He scratched his chin examining the photos, he kept glancing at the chainsaw and then finally his eyes landed on the necronomicon, his eyes held there. There was something about this book that was so interesting. Horrifying but interesting at the same time. _Could Mia have made this?_ The questions swarmed in his head, then finally he gave in. He picked up the book and studied the disturbing cover. He ran his fingers over the face, it felt almost like leather. Then Mark realised, _human skin_.

"Hey Jefferson I don't think I'll make it for that drink tonight. Got some new reading material." Mark opened the book.


	3. Kunda

**I would like to thank the person that Favorited and the two people who put up reviews. I am trying to get at least one chapter up once a week but because of school that may be difficult. So if a chapter hasn't been posted in a week just hang in there. This chapter was meant to be longer but I'm proud of it anyway. Next chapter will be a Ash chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please in the reviews suggest improvements since I am not really a writer, just trying to have fun :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Kunda**

* * *

Her cell wasn't exactly what Mia would call home. The walls were rotten with multiple stains on them. The bed didn't have any sheets, but at least Mia felt slightly safe, even though she was basically trapped in a box. On the plus side it looked a lot worse then it smelled. As long as Mark locked that book up and threw away the key then it would be all be fine. Mia felt something crawl up her throat causing her to gag. She stood up, half tripped her way to the toilet in the corner of the room and threw up. The nerves were obviously getting to her. She needed to sit down, her head was like a bomb about to explode. Mia sat on the floor next to the toilet her legs crossed, she had her prosthetic hand on the toilet seat.

She sighed and rested her head on her arm closing her eyes. She tried to think of the good times. She remembered when she drew that picture of the cabin, just before everything went to shit. She was always good at art though her teachers would disagree. Fuck them. She used to do portraits of all her friends who would always be amazed at her drawings. Mia sometimes thought they were bullshitting though.

At one point she had thought about setting up some kind of business where she would sell her paintings; but then David left. Mom got sick not long after that. Then began the slow descent into depression and heroin began to run her life. Whatever she did after that, it was for the drugs. She was like a lost puppy, looking for her purpose in life, and that purpose was to get a fix before the sun set. Mia could feel herself drifting off into sleep. Peace at last.

Mia let herself fall to the floor and stared up at the ceiling one last time before letting herself drift away.

"Mia..."

She awoke to a disembodied voice calling her name through the darkness. She must have been asleep for a long time as before the lights had been on, now everything was as black as night. Mia sat up letting her eyes adjust to the darkness that engulfed her. Mia yawned, unsure if she had actually heard the voice or if it was in her head.

"Who's there?" Mia said sounding groggy. She could just make out a shape moving in the cell across from her; still too dark to see exactly, but she could tell it was human.

"It's Nick, you remember me?" Nick sounded Irritated.

Mia stood up and approached the bars of her cell. Now knowing Nick's voice was coming from the shape moving in the distance made her relax a little. She moved her head forward trying to get a better view.

"Of course, you're the one who saved me, right?" Mia stared at the silhouette and she could feel it staring back. This unnerved her. she didn't like not knowing the look that someone was giving her, especially if she knew they were staring right at her.

Nick stood still, dead. Then he turned and faced the wall. He lifted his hand clenched his fist and started hitting the wall repeatedly. He grunted as he hit harder and harder.

"THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS!" Nick screamed, this send shivers down Mia's spine. This didn't feel like the same person who had picked Mia up when she was bleeding to death. This man who had promised Mia hope, so full of confidence, had now been reduced to this. Mia shook at the sound of his knuckles making contact with the wall, _why is he so pissed?_

"Nick please calm down, whats gotten into you?" Mia's voice was the sound of utter concern. This poor man had been dragged into this. It's all my fault. Has the last faint light in Mia's life been snuffed out?

"Whatever it is you're going through, trust me I've dealt with worse. We can get out of this, together." Mia lifted her arms and waved frantically trying to get his attention. Nothing seemed to work, he kept hitting and hitting. Finally he gave up and let himself fall to the ground into a ball like position, not unlike what Mia had done on the road. It was hard to tell if he was crying, his hands covered his face, but he did start to rock back and forth.

"They interrogated me. That fucking cop threatened to ruin my life if I didn't provide evidence or come up with something." Nick's voice was thick as he lay on the floor motionless.

Despite everything Mia couldn't help think that everything might be okay. She had fought and killed demons; what could one lousy cop possibly do that would be more difficult then that. She did however feel sorry for Nick, "We're going to be okay, you just have to trust me." Mia promised herself that they would get through this.

Nick sat up and looked in Mia's direction, though he couldn't see her he could sense her. He slowly got to his feet and walked over to the bars that imprisoned him. He placed his head against them and they were cold, just like the rest of his cell. He could see the outline of Mia doing the same thing across from him. Nick thought he could just make out a smile in the darkness, he smiled back weakly. Silence hung in the air as the pair looked at each other, unable to make out their distinguishing features.

"Do you like your new hand?" Nick said enthusiastically. He looked down grinning, he could easily tell which one it was. The one he had given her had huge, sausage like fingers, that even in the dark stood out.

Mia stood back in surprise. It took her a while to process, she frowned, "You?" _why has he done this?_

"Hey it seemed like you needed a hand." Nick smiled at his own stupid joke.

Just as Mia was about to respond a switch could be heard being flipped somewhere down the quite hallway, and all the cells started to light up one by one. Mia and Nick both sheltered their eyes from the blinding light. Mia squinted her eyes and grumbled in frustration. She could finally see Nick again after all this time, his eyes were red indicating he hadn't been able to get a lot of sleep while he had been locked in here; unlike Mia who didn't want to do anything apart from sleep.

Nick barely recognised Mia since she was dressed like a normal human being now. Nick could now see clearly the prosthetic hand in place where he had treated Mia's stump not that long ago. Nick closed his eyes and remembered how he felt when he had first seen her; he was mostly scared, as this girl looked like something straight from the depths of hell. He tried to feel empathy for Mia, but he doubted he had ever been in a situation quite like the one see had been in.

The darkness was gone now, replaced with blinding white light. Mia and Nick gave each other a confused look as someone was quickly approaching, footsteps echoed down the hallway each step getting a little louder.

Mark stopped in between Mia and Nick's cells, he turned to look at Mia his dark eyes staring into her's. Mia felt uncomfortable as Mark kept his eyes fixed on her with a sinister smile.

"We're going to have a little chat kid." Mark's voice was different from before. It was still his voice but he sounded more aggressive then he had been.

"Are you not even going to acknowledge me you fuck?" Nick said from behind Mark, Mia was unable to see him due to Mark's hight.

"Well the thing is I don't really care about you." Mark said tonelessly without even turning to look at Nick, his eyes were fixed on unlocking the door to Mia's cell. Mark didn't seem to know which key went into Mia's cell as he kept trying to fit each one into the lock, while his hands shook. Mia noticed this and her heart started to beat faster, _he's read it I can tell_.

Finally he reached the right key and opened the door. Mia backed away to the wall of the cell her hands up guarding herself.

Mark stood there for a second, he could tell Mia was scared and Mia knew exactly what had happened.

"What's going on here?" A confused Nick said from behind Mark. Nick was still locked in his cell but he was eager as ever to escape.

"Don't trust him Nick, he ain't him any more." Mia said glancing over to look at Nick. When she looked back at Mark he had completely changed. His eyes were now completely white, and as he smiled a black liquid fell from his mouth. Mia stared into his soulless eyes, now fully trembling with fear.

"We missed you!" The figure that used to be Mark started to childishly giggle, like a toddler would if he just saw something funny. His voice was now nothing like what it was before. Now it was inhuman, just like his eyes.

"Your going down bitch!" Mark lunged for Mia his arms raised ready to attack.

Mia screamed and Nick stood up, eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "What the fuck is going on!" Nick said panicking, his hands on his head.

Mark grabbed Mia by the throat and started to throttle her. He violently started to shake her head, and pressed his thumbs down harder trying to crush her throat. The more Mia struggled the more his smile grew; all of this was just fun to him. He didn't have to instantly kill her. He took great pleasure in making her suffer. Mia struggled trying to lift her arms, but it was no use. _Maybe I should just let it drain the life out of me, just to get it over with. No I've come to far to die like this_.

"Get off her you motherfucker!" Nick was now enraged, shaking on the bars of his cell.

With one final burst of energy Mia kicked Mark as hard as she could in the kneecap. This sent him falling backwards onto the floor, still laughing. Mia didn't hesitate and rushed over to the body and lifted her leg.

"Wait, just so you know she waits for you. You know who I'm talking about, bitch!" Mark said in his demonic voice.

"Send her my regards." Mia then stomped as hard as she could on Mark's head and there was a loud crunch. Mia held her foot in place for a long time before lifting it back up again.

"Still alive junkie whore!" Mark's head was slightly caved in at the top revealing his skull, blood slowly trickled off what was left of his scalp.

"Fuck you!" Mia slammed her foot down then lifted it back up, she repeated this for around a minute while Nick just stared in horror. He vomited in the corner of his cell. The sound of him retching made Mia stop as she realised that she had done all that she could do.

Mia didn't feel anything. She knew she should but she couldn't, even if she tried. Instead she sat on her bed and just stared at the corpse in front of her. She used her human hand to wipe the sweat that was now rolling off her forehead. Mark's body looked completely normal past the neck, but the head was alien now. Skull, bone, brain and hair was all that was left of Mark's face, all of that in a pool of blood. His head was squished like a pancake.

Mia could feel that Nick was watching her now. He lay in his cell with his back against the wall. The air was filled with tension now and Nick watching Mia made her uneasy._ I don't blame him he doesn't understand_.

"You're a monster..." Nick's words stabbed Mia like a knife. She slowly turned her head to make eye contact with Nick. Her gaze made him look away, he didn't know what this women was capable of. Nick knew deep down that Mia was doing the right thing to protect them both. But that scene would be stuck in his head forever. Mia repeatedly landing her foot down on Mark's face like some deranged animal. Every time her shoe make contact blood was send flying in a mini explosion of red.

"I know." Mia said in a voice that reminded Nick of what Mark had sounded like, but this time it was human. Thank god.

Mia used the keys that Mark had with him and she unlocked Nick's cell. He seemed reluctant at first but then followed Mia. They were now standing in an empty but bright hallway, with cells on either side and a door at the end. There were no guards, no sign of life from anywhere.

Suddenly the door at the end opened. A man with Dark hair and brown eyes came in and looked at them, intrigued. Mia jumped when she noticed that he also was missing one of his hands, and in its place was a chainsaw coated with blood. He also wore a cap that had a quote, "Shop smart, shop s-mart" He focused intently on Mia and didn't even look at Nick.

"I'm guessing that you must be Mia." He said with a charming grin.

"I-I am." Mia was now confused.

Curiosity filled his brown eyes as he studied Mia head to toe. He looked at her prosthetic hand and smirked.

"Groovy.."


	4. Hell Hound

**Sorry for the wait. School is really starting to kick in now, on the bright side this is the longest chapter I have done. I hope to beat this length next time. The story is now going to start going into Ash chapters and Mia chapters. This first Ash chapter will be a flashback one, and don't worry it will be made clear what kind of chapter it is. I will try my best to make each chapter from each character seem like from their POV, without going into first person though. I might also do Mia flashback chapters, I have at least one of those planned.**

**Hope you guys like, thank you!**

**UPDATE 27/10/14 : So sorry everyone who is still reading this. I know it hasn't been updated in a long time but honestly there was a good reason. About a month ago I finished writing chapter 5 then my PC broke, yea great timing. Like literally just cut to black and it wouldn't turn on. So I have been trying to remember what I wrote for chapter 5(basically just remaking it) and I have been using my slow as hell, terrible laptop that will freeze up if you use it to much. Also I have been planning out the future chapters and have kind of draw where this section of the story is going. I have planned ahead like the next 5 chapters, so once I start posting chapters they should just keep coming for a bit :) If you stick around you should see chapter 5 before Halloween or on it. Latest the 1st of november. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Hell Hound**

* * *

**:ASH FLASHBACK**

"I slept too long!" Ash screamed to the top of his lungs. Tears streaked down his face as he let all of his sorrow take control. Demonic cry's could be heard in the distance responding to his screams. He dropped to his knees and looked out at what he presumed was downtown London, or what was left of it at least. Ash was silent and listened, nothing. Ash couldn't hear anything, no birds, not even the noise of cars driving along the road. The silence hung in the air like a bad smell. Ash thought long and hard about what could of happened. _Maybe everyone is dead, or worse maybe everyone has become a Deadite?_ Could he be the last human to walk on planet earth? One thing he was sure of is that it looked like humanity had fought a war and lost, big time.

Ash was on top of a hill with rubble and scrap littered by his feet; in the distance were burned out cars with greenery growing inside and around them. This place looked to be dead for a long time. Ash saw body's in the distance, only they weren't corpses, they were skeletons without flesh; the rotten body's lay on the road and stretched out into the distance.

Ash felt like he was a visitor on a extraterrestrial planet. Clouds of red dust filled the orange sky and a blood red moon sat overhead, only it wasn't nighttime or it could have been, Ash wasn't sure.

Buildings and skyscrapers that Ash didn't recognize or that hadn't been built in his time filled the London skyline. None of this mattered because most buildings had caved in or were slanted and looked like they could tumble at any moment. He realized that he had slept right to the end of humanity, but when the hell was that?

Ash's eye caught something he recognized on the dirt ground, a newspaper. Ash checked the headline "London's last stand." and the date read, "22nd August 2086" more tears grew in Ash's eyes. A great terror grew inside him, _maybe it's my fault?_ _If I had just remembered to take the right amount of drops maybe all of this could of been prevented?_

He began to read on, "London is the seventh city left standing. World leaders are meeting with Deadite forces to try and come to terms. In other news ration supply's are running low..." Ash couldn't read anymore and let the paper fall from his metallic hand.

"I just got to get a grip of myself." He said out loud placing his hand on his forehead. I'll find survivors, there has got to be survivors. Ash only just noticed the giant beard that had formed on his chin, And maybe find a barbers. He smiled just a little bit at the thought of jumping out of that cave in his own time looking like a bum. He then pushed the thought out of his head as it only made him more depressed, he missed people. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he had seen or talked to a normal person.

Ash began to walk deeper into the heart of London. As he walked he grew uncomfortable and it felt like he was being watched from the shattered windows above. Every few seconds he would stop and listen hoping to catch the sound of anything. It was hard to believe that at one point these streets would have been packed with people rushing to work and chatting among themselves. Ash wondered what it must have felt like, to have everything normal ripped away and be replaced with hell on earth.

Ash must have been walking for a long time now, at least a few hours and he had found nothing. The color of the sky remained the same and it never got any darker than it already was. Nearly each building was at least half destroyed or had its windows smashed in. Maybe there were looters at the beginning of the apocalypse? There was definitely mass panic as vehicles had crashed into the side of shops, others had flipped over. Ash couldn't shake the heavy feeling of something out of the ordinary. Like any minute he could be pounced on.

Out the corner of his eyes he thought he saw something move in one of the shop windows, he turned and inspected the shop. Ash recognized it well and looked up to see a enormous sign, "S-Mart"The S was slightly hanging off the sign. Ash died a little inside when he saw the state of it. Having worked in one of these places himself it annoyed him when he realized the damage the poor thing had went through. Even though his job had been in a Michigan shop not a London one he couldn't help but grow angry. He felt like he had just lost a close friend. Everyone had always mocked him about how excited he got working in a place that only paid him enough to keep him alive.

"You fucking bastards. You're all going to pay!" Ash cried out.

Something scurried past the shop window disappearing down one of the aisle. The whole back of the shop was swallowed in darkness. Ash wouldn't dare enter, he was unarmed. He knew he shouldn't but he decided to provoke whatever was hiding.

"Come out you cock sucking son of a bitch!"

"I'll suck on your soul!" A demonic beast roared back. It sprinted through one of the front windows that was still intact, glass cut into the overweight demons skin as it exploded onto the pavement in front of Ash. It easily towered above Ash and looked down on him with emotionless eyes.

"Oh come on!" Ash was more fed up then scared. These Deadites had taken everything from him, he had nothing to lose.

The Deadite approached him, but Ash didn't back away. As hard as he could he punched the Deadite in the stomach with his metallic hand hoping that would achieve something. The only reaction Ash got was a small grunt and then a punch in the face which sent him flying backwards into some bins.

The creature chuckled at Ash's misfortune, and started to slowly walk towards him. The creatures legs were thick like tree trunks.

Ash sat up and quickly tried to think of something that might save him, "Were you this fat when you were human?" Ash remarked.

"You don't know when you are beat do you?" The creature lifted it's fist above Ash's head, getting ready to squash it like a bug.

Ash closed his eyes awaiting the inevitable, "Go ahead. Make my day!" The longest seconds of Ash's life past and then a gunshot. He felt a warm familiar liquid drench his face and hair.

He opened his eyes and looked up to see that the arm of the demon had been completely blown off and a angry expression grew on his face. The Deadite turned his head in the direction of the shot. In front of the S-mart stood a woman wearing a worn jacket and blue jeans. She had dark hair, brown eyes and looked to be in her late 30's. Ash recognized the weapon as it was a very similar make to his shotgun he had back in medieval times and at the cabin.

The Deadite seemed shocked and turned his attention to the woman, "You cunt, I will destroy you!" The woman wasn't affected by the Deadite's insults.

"Come on then you fat bitch!" The woman taunted with a British accent, she had her shotgun aimed at the ready with a determined expression. Ash had the feeling this woman knew what she was doing.

The beast began to advance towards her slowly as if her death could wait, "That was the arm I kill with you whore."

The woman aimed the shotgun at the Deadites head, "This is for the last of us" and with that she fired. The top half of the demons head was blown straight off and blood erupted from the temple, covering Ash in one last coat. The Deadites body fell to the ground.

"Thanks.." Ash said half serious half sarcastic because of the mess he was now in.

"No problem, I deal with this shit all the time." She said. She walked over to Ash and stared at him on the ground. She was amused at the state he was in, torn clothes, long beard all while covered in sticky blood. She extended her arm to help him off the ground, Ash accepted and was pulled up.

Ash stood up fairly quickly and studied the woman. She obviously was experienced in killing Deadite scum, she must have adapted to living in a world like this. Even Ash who had fought so many of these creatures, was unnerved at the fact a human being could still be living deep inside the body of the possessed. He tried hard not to think about that as it made the killing easier. _Maybe she is with a group?_

"Name's Ash, princess." Ash said still trying to be cool, even though in this world that probably won't get you anywhere.

The woman slapped him, "I'm Courtney and don't be calling me princess after I just saved your ass."

Ash held his cheek, "Jesus! Sorry guess I misjudged you kid."

Courtney lifted her hand to slap again, "Did you just call me k-"

"Sorry sorry please, just don't hit me again!" Ash lifted his arms to cover himself.

"Fine, old man" Courtney smiled slyly, Ash grumbled in response.

Ash had enough of this messing around. He had to find a way to get to his own time again. This time hopefully for good. He was sick and tired of always being the victim. The Devils little puppet.

Ash looked almost pleading at Courtney, "Please say you are not out here on your own, you must have a group right?" Ash was sure that she must have a group. Even he couldn't survive out here on his own; a Deadite would probably kill him while he slept.

"Of course I'm with a group!" Courtney said, in a way that made Ash feel like he was the biggest idiot for asking.

Ash rolled his eyes, "Well are you going to lead the way, or are we going to wait for more of those parasites to try something?"

Courtney laughed at his frustration, "Sure and I'll do you one better, we will cut that horrific beard for you."

Ash thought he misheard her, "Do you have designated barbers in your little survival group?"

"Just shut up and follow." And with that she started walking towards the S-mart store. Ash grabbed her shoulder to make her stop.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, the Deadite came from there?" Ash said pulling her closer.

Courtney pushed him back, "Yea, our group is hiding out in the back of the store. If it wasn't for you we would probably be dead by now."

"Oh..." Ash looked on into the dark store past the counters, and stared curiously at the dirty selves. There were no products for sale, all of the shelves had been picked clean.

"Fucking vultures..." Ash muttered not realizing he had thought out loud. Courtney looked at him as if he had completely lost his mind. She noticed that he seemed to be in some sort of trance. He stared at the inside of the store angrily his face was red. Was he about to cry?

"Ummm...Ash?" Courtney broke his trance. Ash blinked to get rid of the tears that infested his eyes. He sniffed and looked down to his feet, not wanting Courtney to see into his eyes he turned away from her.

"I'm going to need a moment..." Ash finally said sounding emotional.

"You shitting me?" Courtney was confused as to why he was so upset. He acted like he just lost a loved one.

Ash didn't respond to Courtney's question and instead just stood there , his back to her. Courtney sighed and placed the shotgun back in the holster that was attached to her backpack. She looked up and down the road to make sure that no Deadites would attack him while he had his moment. She smiled at the thought that people would be looking left and right at a road not long ago, though not for the same reasons. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. He seemed to be in some kind of state, she needed to say the right thing.

"Listen, you take some time to get yourself sorted out. Just come in when you are ready and knock exactly four times on the back door. It has to be exactly four times or else they won't open it. Just look for the red doorknob" Courtney hoped he would say something. But all she got in response was a nod. She couldn't say anything else and shook her head, turned and entered the store.

Ash knew he was losing it, nearly crying, no was crying over a store. But he had worked somewhere so similar and it all just felt like home to him. Ash shook his head. Come on pull yourself together, stop being a wimp. He was sure of one thing, they were going to pay. All of them. Ash turned, his head still down at his feet. He stopped before entering and looked up at the damaged sign one last time, "No more." He hurried into the shop.

The inside smelled like death, as corpses littered the aisle. Plants had grown on the inside and whatever was left began to rot. It took him a while to find the back door as there was no light. Ash didn't really blame them, can't risk giving away their location to a horde from hell. Flies buzzed in the air, obviously attracted to the body's, or the stench of something similar to excrement. It didn't matter the source of the smell. Whatever it was, it made Ash's stomach churn. Eventually Ash made out a red shape in the dark and knocked very faintly on the door four times. Ash half hoped they didn't hear. He didn't know these people, _Maybe they were bad news?_

The door opened with a creek to reveal a small boy who couldn't have been older than ten. Ash was surprised and questioned why they had a kid on door duty. Then he realized the 9mm that stuck out of the young boy's shorts.

The boy looked past Ash possibly making sure he wasn't followed. He then looked up at him with eyes that reminded Ash of himself, they were brown like his. His hair was also very dirty, not unlike Ash's.

"You Ash?" The boy questioned in a whisper.

Ash thought the kid was trying to make himself sound older then he actually was.

"No, it's Santa Clause. Look is Courtney here or what?"

The young boy seemed puzzled by his sarcastic remark. But he nodded and opened the door all the way to reveal a brightly lit room. He urged with his hand for Ash to follow quickly, "Hurry!"

Ash entered the room and heard the boy close the door behind him locking it as well. The room wasn't that big and was only lit by one light bulb on the ceiling. In one corner of the room there were crates filled with canned food, which might of been the groups main supply. At the back of the room was a door that Ash presumed led to some back alley behind the shop. Ash was confused and looked back at the little boy who stood arms crossed against the door he came in. His eyes were straight forward, like a solider waiting for orders. Ash shrugged and walked towards the door at the end of the room.

"Stop!"

Ash turned to see that the little boy had lifted his pistol and had it aimed at him. Though he did seem to be shaking a little bit, _perhaps he had never fired a gun at a person before._

"Look I know you aren't going to shoot me, just tell me what's going on." Ash questioned, unsure if this boy would actually have the guts to fire.

"Courtney said to for you to wait here. So you wait here!" The boy still had the 9 mm aimed, his finger on the trigger.

Ash began to grow curious, "What you all got behind that door that's so special?"

Ash got no response, the boy just stared right at him wide eyed. Though he seemed to have been giving orders, Ash was sure he wasn't capable of going through with them. He decided to take the risk and turned to walk towards the door. He placed his hand on it.

"Hey!"

Ash ignored the boy and opened the door, and was greeted by the smell of the apocalyptic wasteland. He looked up and couldn't believe what he saw. His mouth dropped and a sense of hopelessness filled his body as he looked upon the terrible sight.

"Jesus Christ..."

Groups of tents filled the parking lot that was surrounded by a huge concrete wall. There were many soldiers all of which were carrying assault rifle's and wore riot suits, but that isn't what shocked Ash. What shocked him was the piles and piles of dead body's. All of them seemed to be organised and corpses were being carried out of tents and thrown on the piles. It seemed there was a pile for each large tent. He figured they couldn't risk burning them because that would attract Deadites. Then the smell hit him. The smell of hundreds of dead body's decaying. Ash felt faint and he dropped to his knees and fell down the steps his head landed on a human skull.

Ash woke up in one of the tents, he instantly knew because of the smell still being present. He looked up to see Courtney entering the tent with a cup in her hand she smiled only slightly at seeing him awake. Ash felt a little more safe when he saw her, the soldiers outside were too intimidating.

Courtney approached him and knelt down. She offered the cup, "It's the closest to coffee your going to get around here."

Ash looked at the liquid inside the cup, it looked just like water but with particles of dirt. He was about to refuse but then he realized he couldn't remember the last time he had a drink. He reluctantly took the cup from her.

Courtney's smile was the only thing Ash liked about this place, even if it was a fake one.

"Welcome to zone three."


End file.
